


Not Every Mission is What You Trained For

by Zerotaste



Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentioned AugAprDec, Mentions of Non-Consensual Sex, Pre-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “I’m not seeing it.” August pages down and he continues reading. Then he sees it, ah, so that’s what August meant. “Sleepyhead usually does that.”April is good in a fight, able to take punches and handle extreme physical torture, he’s good with technology and a fantastic actor when undercover but he is not a honeypot agent. Neither he nor December were meant to be but after December had ended up taking an undercover role down a route that wasn’t intended in order to get information, he’d started getting missions where The Organisation requested it. April can’t lie, it works incredibly well and December is very good at it. He also knows that back when August was doing more field oriented work, he too used to take that approach every now and then. April however has not to this day done anything more than lock lips with a target and while he’s far from a virgin, he had intended on keeping his sexual escapades between the three of them.
Relationships: August/Utsuki Chikage
Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Not Every Mission is What You Trained For

**Author's Note:**

> Going to go into my warnings a little bit more here because I used Chose Not to Warn as my archive warning and there's some not so fun themes going on in this.  
> April does get given a mission where he will have to fuck a target despite not wanting to do such, that scene is not in this fic but that mission being in his future is what causes August to give April this unconventional training session and they do discuss that he will get more of this sort of mission in the future.

“April you’re probably not going to like this one.” August’s voice fills the room as he reads off a laptop screen and April’s stomach fills with dread. Another decoy interrogation mission then? More excruciating pain, burn scars and broken bones. Then the healing time on top of that where he’s forced to keep up with work that can be done via computer, even with broken fingers. Got to be useful to The Organisation as he recovers. Fantastic.

“Do I even want to hear it?” He asks, already rounding the table August sits at to view the screen despite his words.

“Oh! It’s not that, don’t worry you’re unlikely to get hurt during this mission.” August shoots him a bright smile.

Bending down he starts to read the text August has up on the screen. It’s a basic short term undercover mission, shouldn’t take longer than a couple of weeks. All they need to do is get inside some corrupt big shot’s house and bug the place. Easy enough. Once they’ve got what they need, another team will use that to put pressure on the company he’s affiliated with and hopefully be able to wrap up what’s been an extended mission for them. So far April isn’t seeing what he won’t like about it. All it looks like he’ll have to do is set up all the surveillance for December to take in and monitor the feeds. That’s the easiest type of work that he gets.

“I’m not seeing it.” August pages down and he continues reading. Then he sees it, ah, so that’s what August meant. “Sleepyhead usually does that.”

April is good in a fight, able to take punches and handle extreme physical torture, he’s good with technology and a fantastic actor when undercover but he is not a honeypot agent. Neither he nor December were meant to be but after December had ended up taking an undercover role down a route that wasn’t intended in order to get information, he’d started getting missions where The Organisation requested it. April can’t lie, it works incredibly well and December is very good at it. He also knows that back when August was doing more field oriented work, he too used to take that approach every now and then. April however has not to this day done anything more than lock lips with a target and while he’s far from a virgin, he had intended on keeping his sexual escapades between the three of them. For the foreseeable future at least.

“Unfortunately we’ve got some rather specific tastes to deal with.” August highlights a description with his mouse. “December’s too pretty and delicate looking for what he wants and I’d do it but-”

August breaks off laughing a little bitterly as he moves to highlight a specific part of the text _‘interested in an age range of roughly 16-20 based on partners he has been seen with’._ Gross.

“You’re about ten years too old.” He comments, usually the guys like this go far more for December’s type.

“But I still look young!” August defends himself and honestly he does. Though he’s definitely somewhere in his twenties and at eighteen himself, April is a far better choice than risking August pretending to be younger than he is and the mission failing.

“If I do this-”

“There is no _‘if’_ April.” August interrupts, a suddenly serious look on his face. “You know we don’t get a choice in these things.”

Not even August with the reputation he has as the source of the formulas for The Organisation’s chemicals and drugs has much sway to change things like this. This is the life they’d gotten in exchange for always have clothes on their backs, a roof over their head and food on the table, however dubious quality that may be. As a runaway him he’d had more choice in his fate than December had but thinking back to how life had been back then, he’d rather take this.

“After this, they’re going to start giving me more missions like this.” He grumbles, knowing that after what happened with December it’s inevitable. “And with my build I’m more likely than December is to be selected for missions with women as well.”

He’ll mess them up, he knows he will. He can handle flirting during missions as part of a cover but anything else. He’d be useless. He couldn’t do it, he’d freeze.

“I’ll do anything in my power to avoid that.” August’s voice is serious still and it’s a slight comfort that despite the way they live and what it is he has them doing, he’s still conscious of April’s past and understanding of his limitations regarding certain things. “You’re able to handle my job as well as I am, unless there’s a specific age range and look that counts out both December and myself, I won’t send you in.”

It’s not a guarantee but it’s something at least. Nodding his thanks his eyes go back to the information they have on the man’s tastes and previous partners. He does, unfortunately fit exactly into what he likes, he can see why they’re sending him in even though he has no actual experience in this particular type of mission. He’s sure he can fuck as well as any of the document’s blurry boys in photos.

“As for this mission, it’d be a good idea to give you a little fine tuning on some things leading up.” August scrolls through more of the file as he speaks. “And get you used to the idea of what it’s likely to be like.”

“I don’t know if you’ve realised August, but I’m not a virgin.” He fires back, the document currently shows hotels the man is known to use. “I just need the files so I can start creating an identity for myself.

“Being good in bed and being good enough in bed that men will spill their life secrets to you and welcome you into their tightly guarded homes are two different things, April.” Turning to face him head on August gives him a smile. “And I’m not calling you a bad lay~ So don’t get pouty about that. Even I had things I needed to work on when I first got a mission like this and I definitely would’ve liked a few heads up.”

\-----

Sitting with legs spread wide on the couch August is half in character as a lecherous old man, half in tutoring mode as April approaches. He’s not too sure what he needs to learn given that it’s not as though he lacks experience but August had insisted and it’s really, really hard to turn down August when he’s being insistent. _‘He generally takes his boys to hotels at least twice before letting them into his home, you’re going to have to impress him not just by being his type but by being an amazing fuck too.’_ Well he supposes it doesn’t hurt to have a little training specifically on what he might be looking for.

“Told them to send me someone pretty and young and they send you?” The corner of August’s mouth twitches upwards grossly. “Look kid, you’re cute but you better be a damn good fuck on top of that.”

Rolling his eyes at the character August has put on, he sits down where he’s petting the couch beside him. It’s a little absurd, on the other side of the couch curled into a tight ball December sleeps soundly, completely uncaring about what they’re up to.

“None of that April.” He chides, immediately swapping back to himself. “I’ll be guiding you through this but I want you to pretend I’m a target. You’ll need to be adaptable to anyone’s tastes but we’ll pretend I’m someone like your guy for now.”

Giving one last huff he resigns himself to behaving and doing a little bit of slipping into the cover he’s created himself.

“They told me you’re the one to get into bed with around here If I wanna make something of myself.” He shrugs before turning to look August in the eyes and giving an earnest seeming smile.

That seems to please August, a hand grips his jaw tight eyes narrowing as he looks over his face before throwing him a smug smirk.

“They’d be right, do a good job and I can do amazing things for you.” Pulling April’s face sharply towards him he stops just before their lips are due to meet, holding him there for a moment before joining their lips.

He’s not kissing like August usually does, and it takes a conscious reminder to himself not to kiss back like he usually would either. April kisses as though he’s fighting, teeth and power and rarely a hint of tenderness. Usually August humours him for a moment before taking control himself. Right now he instantly takes control but unlike the deep, controlled style he usually has this is sloppy, lacking completely in anything that makes kissing August appealing asides from the fact that it is indeed August’s tongue in his mouth.

Other hand creeping behind him he grabs a handful of April’s ass and April doesn’t have to fake a hitched breath at the motion. August taking control gets him going so easily and even with the alien way he’s kissing, his hand on his ass begins to work towards pushing him into the mindset where he’ll let August do anything he pleases to him.

Face jerked backwards by the hand still on his jaw he gets a stern look from August.

“Don’t let yourself go there, you’re vulnerable and could slip up.” He has a point, April needs to try and remember that he’s not meant to be imagining August right now. “Keep your mind on the mission at all times and fake your moans and reactions. The aim is to build trust with them and get them to let their guards down, not to let down yours. It’s just like any other mission, even if the setting is different.”

Hand dropping from his jaw August narrows his eyes at him before taking up his original stance.

“Stand for me and strip.” It’s going to be really, really hard to keep himself completely with it when August is delivering orders like that. “Let’s see what we’re working with.”

As he gets to his feet again he takes his time to show off his body, teasing August as he slowly tugs his shirt over his head. Turning around he bends almost in half as he pulls his pants down his legs, showing off exactly what he knows he’ll be wanting shortly.

“Good, good, drive him mad.” August encourages in his normal tone as April slowly turns to face him again.

Taking a bit of initiative as he steps forwards his fingers fall on Augusts belt and apparently it’s the right thing to do because rather than being told off for the bold move, August only sits patiently as he unbuckles the belt and opens his fly.

“Eager aren’t you?” August laughs his own laugh, fingers brushing through April’s hair. “Alright then get me hard, show off for me.”

Before he can move to take August’s cock in his mouth he’s pulled up into another kiss, less sloppy than before and more dangerous because August is kissing like himself which is very difficult to remain mentally detached from. He’s setting a challenge. Kissing back with the more reserved style he’s decided on for this job a hand reaches down to close around the soft length.

He’s usually not playing a role like this during sex. With August he lets August take control over him willingly and gets off on how different he is in bed contrasted with his usual sunny personality and how cruel he can be at plying him with pleasure. With December their sex is usually adrenaline fuelled and sloppy, done after missions or on as a result of some petty argument. Never is he having to maintain a different kissing style while attempting to work August’s cock to hardness with his hand.

Spit snaps between their lips as August pulls back.

“You’re never going to get anyone hard blindly jerking it like that. If the angle will make what you’re attempting to do not work, don’t go for it, wait rather than do something that may turn them off.” Pushing April’s shoulders down so that he sits between his knees he gives a bright smile. “Well your hand was useless but I know you suck cock well so this should be easy.”

The compliment about his dick sucking skills sends the first spike of heat through him. He has a feeling that the longer this goes on, August is going to make it harder and hard for April to remain detached and with a full clarity of mind.

A hand on the back of his head shoves him towards August’s cock roughly and he doesn’t even have time to get his hands in there to help out as his face is pressed against it. Tongue and mouth working together he manages to get the still soft length between his lips. August is right, he is incredibly good at this and as he starts to suck feeling the first signs of life as August’s cock starts to harden he feels a little smug. Seriously there was no need for this when he’s taken cocks regularly for the past couple of years. However he does enjoy having August’s in his mouth, down his throat, making his jaw ache as August gently pets his hair. He also enjoys when it’s more punishing too, August fucking is face mercilessly, making him gasp for breath and gag. Tonight he doesn’t know which he’s going to be doing.

With no order coming from August’s lips and no movement of his hand he’s stuck in this awkward position, Augusts cock fills more and more of his mouth as it hardens and he’s unable to pull off it. Breathing shakily through his nose he can’t deny how much this is turning him on even though he’s supposed to be avoiding being fully into this. August isn’t a target though, he’s August and given their history, it’s really hard not to get painfully turned on when August has his cock between his lips.

“All right, get to it.” The hand lifts and August leans back into the couch.

Sliding his mouth back off August’s cock he gives a small cough in reaction to having held it there for so long as it had hardened. Gazing up at him he gives another smile, one like the cover he plans to take for this mission might before wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and taking the tip between his lips.

August lets him set his own pace, working his mouth down his length quickly, each bob of his head accompanied by a hard suck and his tongue pressing tight against the underside. Every part of it intending to drive August wild and he’s going a little wild himself doing it. August may not have the longest or girthiest dick out of the three but it’s shaped so nicely and feels so good in his mouth. Taking a moment his eyes close and he tries to collect himself. He’s getting so hard now, his own cock is so neglected and so hard and he’s definitely struggling to detach his mind from the sexy part of sex.

Reaching the base of his cock he gives a faked moan, enjoying that August responds in kind to the pleasure. As he starts to make his way back up his cock fingers card through his hair gently before shoving him down. Again he’s held with August’s cock down his throat but unlike it being manageable like before where he hadn’t quite had the entire thing inside, this is every inch being forced there.

“Not bad, not bad.” August comments in character. “Had worse mouths on me but I’ve had better too. At least you’re eager, nothing worse than a cocksucker who doesn’t want anything to do with the thing.”

He can feel his own cock twitch and tries to ignore that in favour of remembering how to breathe when held like this. Moaning again around August’s cock he’s still held in place, forced to cope with the dick down his throat until it’s just verging on too much. As it gets to that point, a tear running down a cheek, his throat attempting to gag, his hair is tugged sharply and he’s brought completely off his length. Spit runs freely down the sides of his mouth as he looks up at August.

“You’ll get a lot who are like that when it’s this type of target. You’ll be having a lot less rough sex with most targets around your own age.” Augusts fingers stroke more softly through his hair as April catches his breath. “I’ve seen December do that to you so I know you can take it, but you need to be prepared. The older guys who want teens in their beds are the worst for forcing you to your limits and past them.”

Reaching up to wipe spit off on the back of his hand he leans forward again to August’s cock, parting his lips to suck on the head. He can see why December is so rough in bed when he’s not on missions now if that’s what he’s putting up with a lot of them. That and the sleepy lump just has a mean streak in general.

Focusing almost purely on the head of August’s cock to give his throat a break he hears him moan above him. April’s hand itches to close around his own cock and give himself some attention but he knows that will immediately be cut short by August. Instead he sets about drawing another moan from him and enjoys the satly taste of precum leaking from the tip.

“As much as I’d love to cum from your mouth let’s move on.” August tilts his head up gently. “Come up here and ride me. If you can, try and convince them to do this as a first position, many guys fitting the brief that yours does will slam into you too fast, but this way you can be in control of them.”

Nudging Decembers arm to the side where he still sleeps beside them August sees that he’s grabbed the lube and condom August had set up and is hugging them to his chest as though he might a bag of marshmallows. Bleary eyes look back at them as he wakes from his slumber due to August’s attempts to get back the items.

“Good Morning December.” August sings out happily as December tries to figure out what’s going on.

“”It’s 8pm.” April adds.

“Ah… you guys are doing it without me.” His voice is so heavy with sleep that he swears any second now December will pass out again. “Unfair…”

Completely dead to the word once more, August laughs and April sighs at his behaviour.

“It could have been handy having him help me out here, it’s been a while since I fit the bill for the type of man you’re dealing with but I guess he needs more sleep!” Still laughing August’s fingers roll the condom onto his cock.

“He spends 90% of his life sleeping, he does not need more sleep.” Reaching for the lube he pours it over a couple of his own fingers, “Glad he’s not joining in though, the asshole would play up the gross old man thing too much and it’d be a pain.”

Reaching behind himself he easily slides the two fingers in, just checking that he’s relaxed and easy enough to take August’s cock. Pulling them out and wiping them off on December’s hoodie he moves to straddle August, ignoring the look he gets at what he’s done to December’s clothes.

“April.” August shakes his head, getting the two of them to play nice a hundred percent of the time is impossible. “I’ll ignore it if you ass is good enough to make me forget.”

Giving a small smirk He straddles August’s legs and lines his cock up with his entrance. With August it’s so easy just to sink down on his length. Tilting his head back he gasps as he’s filled. His body has been craving any kind of stimulation and August being inside him is one of the best forms of that. Rolling his hips once he’s seated at the base he lets himself bask for a moment in how he feels inside him and how when he lifts up a little before rolling while fully taking him again, he can stimulate his prostate deliciously. Starting to fuck himself on August’s cock feels so much more self-serving than anything else had but he still remembers that this is meant to be August’s bizarre training exercise.

“I’ll have to give you passing marks on riding.” August’s hands grip to hold his hips still, ceasing any movement and stopping the pleasure he’d finally been able to get. “How about you bend over the couch for me though.”

Grip easing on his hips he doesn’t waste time in changing positions, moving off the couch and bending over the back of it like some complete and utter desperate slut.

“Remember what I said about not letting your mind slip or getting vulnerable.” Pain accompanies a loud slapping noise as August’s palm comes into contact with a cheek. Unsurprisingly it only turns April on more, his cock twitching in response to the strike. “It won’t feel good with most of them, they’ll fuck you in the ways you don’t enjoy, they won’t care if you cum half the time but in return, we get into their lives, we get access to their secrets and get them at their most vulnerable. You cannot be vulnerable because that’s their job.”

Nodding he swallows thickly. At this point August has to know that that slap in addition to the commanding tone of voice is only turning April on further. He wants him back inside so bad and he wants him to fuck him so hard it hurts tomorrow.

Hands gripping his hips, August thrusts in easily, Aprils hole so welcoming and eager to have him back inside again. He doesn’t hold back one bit, fucking hard and fast, hips slapping loudly against April’s ass as pushes his punishing pace faster and deeper. Choking out a moan he grabs the couch tight, fingers digging into the fabric as his head falls between his hands. It feels so good, fuck it feels so good. He loves being fucked like this, it’s like everything is being fucked out of him and all that remains is pleasure.

Somewhere he registers that he’s meant to be keeping his mind clear and alert but it’s so so difficult to detach himself from the cock inside him now that things are this rough and fast. Looking around their room he tries to take in things he sees to stop his mind turning into a sex spoiled jelly but with each item his eyes fall on and he considers, August stimulates his prostate or thrusts in especially deep or just does _anything_. He knows in the field this won’t be an issue but fuck if there’s a single part of him that can remain completely rational when it’s August fucking him and it feels this good.

Behind him August stills and he hears a moan accompany the cock inside him throbbing. Fuck. He was starting to build up to something close but now without August’s dick? He’ll have to finish himself off.

Letting go of the couch with one hand he closes his hand around his cock and starts to work his length as he feels August pull out of him. Picking up the pace he aims for something like the speed August had been fucking him with. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he wills his arm to move faster and for that pleasure to reach him.

“April?” A hand closes over his own and Augsut pulls him back into a standing position. His chest shudders and he’s still breathing heavily as April leans back against him and lets him jerk him to completion.

There’s no stopping the quick build of his orgasm when it’s August touching him. Hips rocking back into his fist his body acts more and more desperate as he gets close to cumming.

“You’re close?” August asks and he nods.

Hand speeding up and grip tightening it doesn’t take much more. Just a few more seconds of pleasure and he’s leaning back more heavily against August, watching the result of his orgasm decorate August’s hand and the floor.

Head caught in the high of his orgasm he lets August’s arms wrap around his waist and a kiss be pressed to his neck.

“You’re going to be fine April. We’ll both be here to come back to and before long you’ll be used to it.” He speaks gently and in a quiet tone for once in his life.

“I don’t know if getting used to it is the best thing.” He admits.

“It’s not but neither was getting used to killing or torturing, it’s something that comes along with living the life we do.” Holding still there he can imagine the slightly solemn expression on August’s face without turning around. It’s a rare expression and one he’ll usually cover up with a laugh and a fun story to distract people from when they notice. “If I could get you two out of here and let you lead normal lives I would jump at the chance even if it meant me being left behind.”

Giving a small bitter laugh April turns his eyes upwards to look at the ceiling.

“Without you? No way, if you stay here I stay here too.” Pausing he changes his view from the ceiling tiles to August’s callused hands. “Besides, do you ever think we could?”

“Could what?” August asks, his fingers move against each other as if he’s unable to stay completely still for more than two seconds.

“Could be normal. For people like us, this is probably the only place we’ll belong.”

“Well it might be hard, but I’d like to think that if you ever could leave, if we could leave, we’d be able to find somewhere to belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to get this up for 0804 but it has to still be the 4th of August somewhere right??


End file.
